So Weird: The Final Chapters
by LazyChryz
Summary: After Annie receives an odd call asking for Fi, the group decides to visit her and PARANORMAL HAPPENS!


Chapter ONE~

The phone rang and Annie Thelan went to answer it. It was two in the morning so she wondered who would be calling so late.

"Hello?" Annie answered the phone groggily.

"Where's Fiona Philips?" a voice replied.

"Who is this?" Annie was wide awake now.

"WHERE IS FIONA PHILIPS?" the voice was angry, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Annie slammed the phone back in it's cradle and rushed next door. Ned was driving the tour bus and didn't notice the distressed teen.

"Jack!" Annie pounded on the boy's door, "Jack open up!"

"What is i-" Jack was interrupted by the blonde pushing past him. He shrugged and closed the door behind him then layed back down onto his bed.

"Jack, someone called me." Annie told him.

"That's what phones are for." Jack replied sarcastically.

"He sounded really mad." Annie was scared, "He asked for Fi."

Jack instantly sat up.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Annie whimpered, "I'm really scared."

"I'm sure it was just someone playing a joke on you." Jack assured her.

"We should still tell Fi about it." Annie got up to leave. She quickly sent her friend an email about what happened then went back to sleep. Sleep did not come easily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona Philips woke up that morning and checked her email. There was one from Candy, one from Gabe, one from Clu, and one from Annie. She opened them all up one by one and replied each of them until she came across Annie's panicked message:

"Fi,

Got a weird phone call at two in the morning asking for you. He sounded really angry! I told Jack about it already. I don't know who is was, but you should keep your windows boarded up just in case. Haha! :)

From,  
Annie"

Fi opened a reply box:

"Annie,

It's probably nothing. Just calm down! :) You should just kajkflhsdkahsdlgkahew-"

Fi's typing was interrupted by a floppy disk landing on her keyboard. She saw the label, "WILL O'WISP", and thought about whether she should put it in the drive or not. Fi hesitantly placed the disk in the correct drive and waited as it loaded onto her laptop.

"Hey there, Little Duck." and orb of light appeared on the screen, "It's about time you let me out of that thing, I was starting to get a wee-bit stiff."

"Do you know who called Annie last night?" Fi asked the spunkie.

"According to the message, it was at two in the morning." the light moved around Annie's message.

"Can't you stop messing with me and give me a straight answer for once please!" Fi grew annoyed.

"There's no need to blow your top, Little Duck." he replied, "I warned you abuot the spirit realm not liking what you were doing."

"But the ring!" Fi replied, "I gave it to Annie."

"And the engraving came back." the spunkie pointed out, "Making all the big, bad, scary spirits able to find Annie instead of you. Well done, Little Duck!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fi said firmly.

"It doesn't matter." he replied, "Unless you can stop the spirits first, there's not a thing anyone can do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Carey watched as Annie paced back and forth on the tour bus. The group was taking a pit stop.

"Maybe we should go see her." Annie suggested, "Just a quick visit. It'll make Molly happy right?"

"What'll make me happy?" the singer returned to the bus.

"Annie wants to check on Fi because of some phone call she got." Jack replied his mother.

"That's a great idea!" Molly beamed, "Then I can see my baby again!"

"Great!" Carey sounded unenthusiastic, "I'll go tell Clu so he can meet us there."

Annie flashed Jack a triumphant smile which he returned with an eye roll. Annie frowned and left to tell Fi about their visit and Jack watched her go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fi heard the doorbell ring and waited until the second chime to get up from her desk chair and answer it. She realized no one was home and grabbed a nearby umbrella, in case Annie wasn't just being paranoid. Fi slowly unlocked the doors and opened it to find no one there. She took a step outside and looked around but still didn't see anyone.

"Probably just some pranksters." Fi mumbled to herself. She went back inside and was about to head up the stairs when she heard something in her kitchen. She walked cautiously towards the room. When she saw who it was, she dropped her umbrella in shock then opened her mouth.

"AHHHH!"

**I hope you guys liked this! Tell me what you think of this story in a review! Thanks for reading! :)**

**~LazyChryz~**


End file.
